


Omen's Gate

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character's will act differently, M/M, Parallel Universes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the world you knew crumbled around you and the gods presented you with a gift to right all the wrongs that had occurred in the world, would you take it?Noctis' father was deceased, his bride-to-be was deceased and he had no friends to speak of. The Kingsglaive were out to kill him and the only remaining members of the Crownsguard had scattered beyond the wall. With no crystal or ring, when the gods finally spoke, he listened...





	Omen's Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is influenced by three games: FFXV, Steins Gate and Life is Strange. Don't worry if you haven't played them as it's not needed to understand what is going off :D
> 
> In order to keep it easier to understand (and because of Steins Gate) all world lines will be referred to by the greek alphabet. 
> 
> **Key point** Alpha world line is based off the omen trailer. So as you read this, please remember that this is not the Noctis we know XD
> 
> Let me warn you now, I'm going out of my comfort zone and gonna include some sad story lines in this fic T.T

“This is diary entry #487. World line… umm…” Noctis frowned at his dictaphone. Which world line was this now? He took a deep breath as he rubbed at his tired eyes and continued, “…I’ll figure it out later… I’m just so tired. I need to sleep… I just needed to log this before I forget everything… again…

“I think I might’ve done it. I’ve finally found a world line where everyone is alive but…” Noctis’ voice cut off as he realised what he was about to say. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts; today had been more emotional than he had anticipated. His eyes burned from all the tears he had shed. 

“This world… it comes with a price. A price that is more than I wish to pay… It’s Ignis… Iggy, he’s…” Noctis bit hard on his lip. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. If he vocalised it, then it would be real.

“I-I-I’ve lost count… of how long it’s been since I started this…” He sniffed, as he tried to keep his voice as audible as possible. “I’ve done this for so long… I’ve been to so many different world lines… and this… this is the only one… the only one I’ve found where no one’s life is sacrificed but even still… I want more. I want… Ignis to be…”

Noctis shook his head as the tears fell, landing on his t-shirt. “I wish I could change this… but if I continue anymore… I’m not sure how much of myself I’ll remember…” His body trembled as he wiped away his tears. “I-I know I’ll forget this when I wake up tomorrow and it’ll be a shock again but I can’t do it again… not anymore. If I do, I think I might forget what I’m trying to achieve…”

Noctis sat silent for a moment as he thought about how to finish his message. He always recorded his instructions to himself at the end. “Noctis… Noctis L-Lucis? Ummm… Noctis…” He formed a fist in frustration. What was his name? He was sure there had been more to it when he’d begun on the alpha world line. “It doesn’t matter… Noctis, do NOT use Umbra again under any circumstance and do NOT wear the ring… 

“Time... time is meant to be left alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am really nervous about writing this because I'm not sure if anyone will be interested given the crossovers... Please comment and let me know if this is a story that you wanna see continue ^.^


End file.
